


The Dragneel Sisters

by minimicro, Scarlet_Rosen



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimicro/pseuds/minimicro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Rosen/pseuds/Scarlet_Rosen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU of Fairy Tail that takes place in the future when Natsu and Lucy are married with twin daughters. Lucy long since took up her family business but never truly left the Guild. How will the twin daughters of Lucy and Natsu fair in this world?</p><p>Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail, please support the official release</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lost and the Found

Chapter 1

The Lost and the Found

 

We begin in the mansion of Lucy Hearfilia and Natsu Dragneel, Lucy’s childhood home. The loving couple is about to leave their two adorable five-year-old twin daughters and go on a mission, leaving Lucy’s celestial spirit Leo in charge of the girls.

            “Please be sure to take extra care in watching them, Loke. They are our precious babies and they tend to be just as rowdy as their father,” Lucy says to Leo.

            “HEY!!!!” Natsu exclaims.

            “Sorry sweetheart but it’s true,” Lucy sigh and turns to her daughters and pulls them both into a hug. “You two be sure to be good for Loke, alright. Me and your daddy have an important mission for Fairy Tail to do as the strongest team.”

            “We promise mommy!!” Both girls smile the bright smiles that they inherited from their mother.

            “Okay, Loke their bedtime is nine and if you don’t read them a story they can be a bit testy. They tend to like fairy tales, and stories about celestial and other kinds of wizards. And…” Lucy begins listing off instructions to Loke.

            “I already know this, Lucy. I’ve done this before if you’ll recall. And I watch your family all the time while in the spirit world,” Loke interrupts Lucy.

            “I know; I just worry about them. They are the second loves of my life,” she winks at Leo. “And this trip is expected to be longer than most. Honestly, some of the guild members thought leaving you behind is a mistake and I reassured THEM that you were the right choice to watch the girls. I told the guild that I’d be fine without you, I have all of your comrades to back me up while you’re busy with the girls after all.”

            “Yes, and you can still summon me at any time and the staff will watch the girls temporarily,” Leo reasons with Lucy to calm her down further.

            “Maybe I should summon Plue, he tends to distract them pretty well and entertain them,” Lucy wonders aloud.

            “Use Plue as a travel companion. Summoning two spirits for too prolonged of an amount of time would be bad during your battle to come. I help by using my own energy too but it’ll still be hard on you to have Plue out for the girls and so far away while you head into battle,” Leo puts his hands on Lucy’s shoulders and turns her towards the door where her husband Natsu awaited her. “Now go. Everything will be fine here, I’ll watch Scarlet and Nicole like a hawk.”

            The two head outside to meet their old friends: Gray, Erza, and Wendy. The five members of Fairy Tails’ strongest team set out on their S-Class mission to save a, luckily, different Island than the one from when Lucy first joined the guild.

            “Okay girls, what should we do first,” Loke turns to the girls and their faces turn devious.

            Hours later Loke is trying to put the girls to bed and pulls out a story that he thought they would enjoy…The Legend of the Celestial Diamond Keys. Exhausted he turned to the girls and read the legend aloud about the keys made of diamonds that control the gates of the twelve Chinese Zodiac Celestial Spirits. Nicole was swiftly enamored with the story and hanging on to every word of the world wide legend, and soon decided that those were the keys that she wanted rather than share her mother’s golden zodiac keys with her sister. Not that she doesn’t like the golden zodiacs, but they were more like family than special celestial spirits, and she thought that having the keys of legends would be much cooler.

            “Well those sound cool, but obviously the gold keys are better, even if the diamond keys are real,” Scarlet, the one most often in red, starts the discussion.

            “Na-ah, the diamond keys are totawy beher!” Nicole exclaims.

            “NO, the diamond keys awen’t even weal. Loke, tew hehr,” Scarlet fights back and turns to Leo.’

            “Um, yeah, sure. You’re both right…yeah let’s go with that,” Leo looks around nervously. He is conflicted due to knowing that the diamond keys truly do exist, however he is forbidden by celestial law to reveal the existence of these keys, thought to be legend, to anyone before they are found and contracted with.

            “Howoo, cown we bof be wight,” Scarlet asks in wonder.

            “You just are kid, I can’t explain it,” Leo sighs and puts the book down. “Now go to bed you two, I’ll get yelled at by your mother if you stay up too late.”

            “The diamond keys awe totawy weal,” Nicole mutters to herself and she crawls under her covers and hides her teary eyes from the fight.

            “Loke, I need two use duh potty,” Scarlet looks up at Leo wide eyed as she realizes this.

            “Um, okay. I guess I’ll take you. Nicole you stay right there, we’ll be right back,” Leo warns young Nicole.

            “No, need. Take youw time,” Nicole replies as Leo leads Scarlet out by the hand to go to the bathroom. Nicole bursts out of bed and quickly jots down a note before jumping out of her third story window.

            Loke returns with a now relieved Scarlet in his arms and see’s that Nicole isn’t in her bed. “Nicole!” Loke calls out. “You better be playing hide-and-seek!”

            “Nicole hates pwaying hide-and-seek, becawse eweyone aways give up befour dey can find uth,” Scarlet replies.

            “Nicole you better be hiding because you’re angry with me,” Leo changes his earlier reason for not finding Nicole in her bed.

            “What weason does she have fouw bewing angwy wit you? Lookie, der’s a note on hehr piwoe,” Scarlet calls out. Leo walks over to the pillow with Scarlet still in his arms and reads what it says.

            _Deaw Lokee,_

_I hav gong ohf 2 find the diamond keys and prove Scarlet WRONG!!! I bee bak. By!_

_~Nicole_

            The note was written in blue crayon, except for the all caps wrong which was black. Leo puts down the note and sighs. He looks at Scarlet and has a sad smile.

            “Your mother is going to kill me,” Leo laughs the laugh of a condemned man and places Scarlet on her bed. “You need to stay here Scarlet, I need to go out and look for your sister.”

            “No, I wanna be wit you,” Scarlet counters with adorable determination set in her eyes. She stands, and stomps her foot even, to accentuate her point.

            “Okay, fine. But you have to do everything I tell you to, alright,” Leo tells Scarlet sternly and Scarlet nods her head.

            “I wanna wide youw sthoulders,” she smiles her best smile up at hem and Leo crumbles. Ever since she mastered his name of Loke he simply couldn’t say no to her anymore. Not that Gray was any better when Nicole mastered his name.

            “Okay, get on,” Leo gets down on his knees an extends a hand to Scarlet to help her onto his back. From there she climbed onto his shoulders and told Leo how her sister likely escaped their room unnoticed, by the window.

            Leo rushes out to try and find Nicole but returns with a sleeping Scarlet and no Nicole. Resigned to his fate, Leo lays Scarlet in her bed and goes to call Lucy on the Lacrima.

            “Loke, why are you calling? Is there something wrong with the girls?” Lucy asks in her usual frantic and some-what over reactive manner.

            “Yeah, about that. Nicole, he uh, she kind of got out,” Leo rubs the back of his neck nervously. “Oops.”

            “SHE WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Lucy screams after a couple of minutes of silence.

            “Well, you see, Scarlet and Nicole got in an argument about the diamond keys and then Scarlet had to go to the bathroom, so Nicole wrote a note and snuck out to go search for the diamond keys to, as she put it, prove Scarlet wrong,” Leo explained the details.

            “We’ll turn around right now and go looking for her, that girl could be on the other side of the mountains and half way to Magnolia by now,” Lucy says and a frighteningly calm voice.

            “No, no. I’ll keep looking and you should finish your mission. If I haven’t found her by the time you get back, then, yeah, I know I’m in the dog house,” Leo tries to get Lucy to finish her mission with her friends.

            “We’re turning around and finding my daughter Leo, you keep watching Scarlet. If you manage not to lose her then I promise I won’t break your key,” Lucy says before ending the call and calling Fairy Tail.

            “Um, hey Lucy, how come you’re calling on your way to your mission?” Laxus the new guild master asks upon answering the lacrima.

            “We need some help Laxus, Leo lost Nicole and we can’t do our mission. I need people to come help look for Nicole, she could be halfway to Magnolia by now,” Lucy please with Laxus.

            “Um okay. Lucy we’ll come and help. Just calm down and don’t kill anyone,” Laxus tries to reason with her.

            “No promises Laxus, my baby girl is lost…again,” Lucy hangs up and Laxus runs down the stairs and gets everyone’s attention.

            “We have a problem! Lucy’s daughter got lost…again. But this times worse. She got lost last night and there has been no sign of her. Plus she left a note this time saying that she had to prove her sister wrong. If we don’t go help deal with this, people may start losing their lives. Newbs, you stay and keep the guild out of others hands,” Laxus calls out to the guild before grabbing his big coat and heading out, with all of the old guild members with him.

            Meanwhile, when Nicole escaped out the window she went up the mountains until she came across something shiny…at the bottom of the well. Nicole had fallen down this very well at least three times prior to this incident. However, this time, poor little Nicole hit her head on the way down and subsequently lost her memories, the only memory to remain being that she needed to find the diamond keys to prove something. What it was that she needed to prove, even that was lost on her.

            Nicole reaches for that shinning object and pries it out from between two loose stones in the well, the simple action of gripping the key that it was summons it’s celestial spirit, Hebi of the Diamond Zodiac Keys. Hebi is the snake, and is a sweet but flighty girl.

            “Hello, oh, look, we are in a well, huh. Well I suppose you wanna contract with me. Wait a minute where are you?” Hebi looks down and finally see’s Nicole. “Aww, you’re so adorable. Are you lost little girl?”

            “Um, I don’t know…am I?” Nicole asks the first person she sees after losing her memories.

            “Oh, don’t worry sweetie, I’ll help you find your mommy and daddy. First let’s get out of this well,” Hebi grabs the little girl and climbs out of the well onto solid ground. “What’s your name sweetie?”

            “UUUmmm,” Nicole rattles her brain for an answer for the nice lady. “I, I think it’s Nicole.”

            “Aw, what a pretty name. Don’t worry sweetie, I’ll take good care of you,” Hebi then takes Nicole down the mountain, on the side opposite of Nicole’s home.

            The entirety of Fairy Tail searched and searched for Nicole, to no avail. They never did check the well. A year went by and the rest of the guild finally gave up, the government presuming the young child dead. Lucy grieved but never gave up hope, however she had her company to think about. Natsu kept looking and looking. Until one day, he finally gave up hope as well. Ten years have passed, Scarlet had mourned the loss of her twin sister and Leo hardly ever left her side anymore, or fear of her getting lost as well. Lucy retired from wizardry and gave her keys to Scarlet, in hopes that her daughter could get as much out of them as she did in the past. However, just as Nicole was first presumed dead Nicole came across a boiling lake, that she decided was the perfect temperature for a bath.

            “Ooo, Hebi, I’ll be right back. I wanna take a bath in that steaming lake over there,” six-year-old Nicole calls out to the snake spirit.

            “Nicole, no! That lake is too…hot,” Hebi sighs as in the middle of her warning Nicole strips in one fluid motion and jumps in the lake.

            Nicole finds the boiling water wonderful, and just the right temperature. After a couple of minutes, she sees something glittering in the bottom of the lake and, without warning Hebi, dives down to retrieve the glittering object. Once she comes back up she waves the second Diamond key to be added to her arsenal.

            “Hebi, Hebi! Look what I found, it looks just like your key!” Nicole shouts and returns to the shore where Hebi looks at the key.

            “Okay, repeat after me sweetie…’I call upon thee in the world of the celestial spirits, I beckon you to my side at once, Pass through the gate.” Hebi, tells Nicole.

            “I call you, pass tru deh gate,” Nicole parodies the summoning spell and it somehow works. Through a blinding light and flames appears Drago, leader of the Diamond Zodiac Keys, and the Dragon of the Chinese Zodiac. Who just so happens to wear the exact same suit as Leo always has in spirit world.

            “I am Drago, the Dragon, of the Diamond Zodiac Keys,” Drago calls out before he sees Hebi. “Oh, hey Hebi. How’d you call me? How’d you even get to me? I made the lake boil.”

            “Yeah, look down,” was Hebi’s simple reply. Drago looks down and sees Nicole holding his key. Then he looks back to Hebi for an explanation. “I found her about a year ago at the bottom of a well. I’ve been taking care of her since, trying to find her parents.”

            “I’ll take over, as the leader of our keys I should look after the kid,” Drago sighs and tells Hebi.

            “Okaay, but there’s a list of mine that you kind of need to read first. Trust me, it just might save your sanity as you take care of her,” Hebi hands Drago her list of Nicole’s favorite foods, her tendencies, her idiosyncrasies, and of course her health problems. At the bottom of the list was a six-word warning: _She will make you love her._

            “Okay then. Hebi, you can return to the spirit world, I’ll watch the kid,” Drago orders and Hebi hugs Nicole.

            “She has a name,” Hebi mutters before saying goodbye to Nicole and going home.

            “Well uh, Nicole, I suppose we should continue on your journey,” Drago was rather proper but ultimately lead her to his fellow keys, by complete chance.

            After the ten years of no Nicole, Scarlet got her mother’s permission to go with Leo to join Fairy Tail. On her journey she bumps into a young brunette woman.

            “Oh, I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was…going,” Scarlet says to the young woman before trailing off as she recognizes the young woman. “Nicole?”

            “Yess? How’d you know my name?” Nicole asks warily, as Drago had always warned her of strangers.

            “Nicole!” Scarlet jumps and hugs Nicole. “It’s me Scarlet, your twin sister!” Scarlet now has tears of joy in her eyes.

            “Ummm, I’m sorry, but who are you?” Nicole pushes Scarlet away from their hug and Scarlet begins to tear up as Leo arrives.

            “Scarlet, slow down!” Leo calls out to her before seeing her tears and Scarlet rushes into his warm and always comforting arms.

            “She doesn’t remember me! Loke, how can she not remember me!” Scarlet cries to Leo and he strokes Scarlets hair.

            “Nicole? Is that you?” Leo asks Nicole.

            “Okay, how do you know my name?” Nicole asks just as Drago comes up to her.

            “THERE YOU ARE!!!! I HAVE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES NOT TO GO OUT OF MY SIGHT, AND WHAT’S THE FIRST THING YOU DO WHEN YOU HAVE THE CHANCE?! LEAVE MY SIGHT! Wait who are these two? Leo, is that you?” Drago starts ranting until he sees Scarlet and Leo.

            “Drago? Man what are you doing with Nicole?” Leo asks.

            “How do you know her name?” Drago asks before he sighs. “Nicole, did you tell them your name?”

            “No! I didn’t, they just knew it,” Nicole tells Drago.

            “Drago, that’s Lucy’s daughter, the one I searched desperately for ten years ago,” Leo tells his old friend.

            “Um, I didn’t know you were searching for her. Wait, SHE’S LUCY’S KID?!” Drago exclaims.

            “Um, yeah. I asked the king to spread flyers with her picture and information on it when she went missing, after all she is one of the strongest spirit mages of all time,” Leo tells Drago.

            “Uh, we never got flyers,” Drago says before he remembers the mess of shredded paper he cleaned up in Tiger’s house. “Tiger! He got the flyers first I bet and didn’t keep reading past the fact that you were searching for someone.”

            “I swear that I’ll kill that Kitten,” Leo growls out as he realizes that Tiger just might be the biggest idiot out there.

            “Is that his name? Tiger I mean?” Nicole asks.

            “Yeah,” Leo confirms with a devious smile. “Yeah that’s his name kid.”

            “Yay! I can’t wait to find Kitten,” Nicole smiles and Leo laughs.

            “Neither can I,” Leo keeps stroking Scarlets hair even after she’s calmed down. “And Nicole, this is your twin sister Scarlet. She has really missed you for the past ten years.”

            “Oh, I have a twin sister?” Nicole asks somewhat nervously.

            “Nicole, it’s fine to trust these two. I know Leo personally, he is loyal to his owners and if he says you are his owner Lucy’s daughter, then you are,” Drago tells Nicole.

            “Um, former owner Lucy. Lucy retired a few years ago and gave Scarlet all of her keys. Scarlet is our new master now,” Leo tells Drago.

            “Well, that still makes you his owners sister,” Drago shrugs. “The point remains.”

            “Oh, okay! I have a twin sister, that’s awesome!” Nicole smiles at Scarlet and Scarlet runs and hugs Nicole once again.

            “So where are you guys going?” Drago asks, attempting to remain formal despite being in the presence of his long time best friend.

            “Oh, we’re going to Magnolia so Scarlet can join Fairy Tail. The guild of their parents,” Leo tells Drago.

            “Oh, um, well we were planning on having her join a guild anyways, so why don’t we just go with you,” Drago shrugs and puts his hands in his pants pockets.

            “That’s fine with me. I don’t think Scarlet is letting Nicole out of her sight any time soon as it is,” Leo shrugs back before he realizes something. “Is that my suit?”

            “Nooo?” Drago responds trying to get Leo off the trail.

            “Yes, yes, it is. I was wondering why my suits suddenly disappeared when I returned from my exile. It was you…aw you missed me,” Leo taunts at the end.

            Drago looks at Leo with an expression that only his best friend would know. ‘Shut up’

            “Oh, I’m going to have fun with this in the near future. First we need to get these two to Fairy Tail,” Leo smirks.

            Nicole looks confused before she shakes her head to get what just happened out of her head. “So we’re going to go to Fairy Tail now right?” Nicole smiles.

            “Yup, it’s where mom and dad would start all of their old adventures, and grew as wizards in their own ways,” Scarlet smiles back at Nicole.

            “Yay, let’s go,” Nicole exclaims and the four of them, the two girls and respective guardians, start their journey to Magnolia.


	2. Chapter 2: Fairy Tail

Chapter 2

Fairy Tail

 

            In Magnolia, Leo nervously looks from side to side as all his fan girls would still recognize him from his three-year exile as a full-fledged Fairy Tail member.

            “Loke, calm down. If your fan girls come after you I’ll scare them away with fire,” Scarlet smirks as she knows what Leo is thinking.

            “…Fan girls?” Drago asks to no one in particular.

            “Yeah when Loke was…well Loke and not Leo, he went a little girl crazy and ended up with about five girlfriends that each thought they were his one and only,” Scarlet explains.

            Drago looks to Leo with another one of their secret facial communications saying ‘that’s my job!’ and Leo chuckles.

            “Not any more my friend, you’re in my world now. Here on Earthland I was killing the Ladies for three years with tactics similar to your own but improved. And Scarlet, while that’s sweet, it’s not all that reassuring,” Leo smiles at his key holder that he has half raised. Scarlet pouts her response and Leo puts the smaller than average girl on his back to cheer her up a bit…blushing as he realizes once again why he stopped doing that in the first place…her larger than average breasts against his head. Scarlet smiles at the close proximity.

            Drago at first looks as if he’d get Leo back for claiming he improved Drago’s lady killing techniques. However, he gets an amused smirk as he realized how much fun he could have with the Leo and Scarlet relationship he was seeing develop in front of him. “Earthland? Why do you call this Earthland?” Drago asks his question.

            “Trust me, if you have heard the stories or seen Edolas, you’d understand,” Leo sighs and then realizes something. “Dammit where’s Nicole! Not again!” Leo groans.

            Drago sighs. “That girl,” he starts walking towards a local magic shop. “Nicole, you need to tell someone before running off to shop in a magic store!”

            “Sorry Drago,” Nicole reply’s sheepishly and Scarlet gets down from Leo and goes over to the celestial keys and Nicole follows.

            “Oooo, Mom never even had these keys!” Scarlet exclaims and grabs a silver key with the image of a black howling wolf head on it. Nicole grabs the matching white colored wolf key. Nicole looks at Drago with her best puppy dog eyes before Scarlet sighs and drags her to the counter.

            “Hi there mister!” Scarlet exclaims to the shop owner “How much do you suppose it would be for these two silver keys?” Scarlet asks the shop owner and leans forward with her best innocent expression.

            Drago looks on exasperatedly before speaking to Leo in a hushed tone. “What is she doing? I didn’t give Nicole the money yet.”

            “Just go with it. Scarlet was taught by her mother how to get good deals on keys and has the money to pay for them both from her parents,” Leo responds.

            “Oookay,” Drago says tentatively and puts away his wallet.

            “Um, for you sweet cheeks I suppose I could part with them for four-hundred,” the shop owner smirks.

            “Oh, come on. Can’t you knock off some jewl for that? I mean, they are only silver keys, and not well known ones so how useful can they be?” Scarlet leans forward even more, pushing her larger than average tits closer together in clear view on the counter. Nicole just looks on in almost horrified stupefaction.

            “Oh, alright. You do seem to know your key, so I suppose I could part with them for only one-hundred. But not a jewl less,” the shop owner rubs the back of his neck as he blatantly stares at Scarlet’s breasts.

            “Deal,” Scarlet smiles and pulls out a card of jewls and pays the one-hundred for the two keys and hurries them all out of the shop. They keep running once out of the shop until they were about a mile away before they heard the screams of the shop owner’s wife. Scarlet giggles at the sound of the shop owner’s wife berating him for the sale he just made.

            “Okay Scarlet, how much are those worth?” Leo asks Scarlet to figure out just how much damage she just did.

            “Based on the key and the fact that their not being well known means that they’re rare, and likely powerful, I’d have to guess they payed about one-hundred and fifty jewl for each key,” Scarlet replies inspecting the keys.

            “And how much did you pay for them?” Leo asks worried about the answer.

            “One-hundred total,” Scarlet shrugs and Leo blanches.

            “That means you put them out two-hundred Jewl! You little brat,” Leo chuckles at the end and rubs her head affectionately. “I don’t think your mom could have been more proud in that moment.”

            Both Nicole and Drago look on in confusion before Nicole finally breaks the silence. “What just happened back there? Why did he give us such a big discount?”

            “Mom believes that one should never pay full price for a gate key so she taught me how to trick male shop clerks into giving me good discounts. They never realize until we are long gone but they always end up losing money when they meet one of us. It’s bad for their business but in the end the wives learn to not leave their husbands alone in the shop. Which is when we bring in Loke here to distract the wives while we distract the owners. Then we still get discounts,” Scarlet smirks before looking to the hill above town. “But it looks like we’re almost there so here.” Scarlet points to the guild. “That’s Fairy Tail, the top guild in Fiore.”

            Nicole’s mouth went agape at the sight of Fairy Tail and the sheer size of the place before her. As they get closer the guild only gets bigger and so does the gap between Nicole’s lips. Drago reaches over an closes Nicole’s mouth.

            “You’re gonna catch flies like that,” Drago deadpans as his own jaw drops. So Leo elbows him and silently tells Drago to practice what he preaches and Drago forces his mouth closed.

            “Yeah, it’s pretty big, but that’s what the last master decided he wanted back when mom almost got kidnapped and the old guild hall was destroyed,” Scarlet shrugs. “Eh, it looked bigger when I was a kid.” Nicole can’t even respond as she had no way to fathom the guild hall looking even bigger than it did that instant. That and Drago still held her mouth closed. We walk into the guild and Laxus, the current guild master comes to greet them.

            “Hey Scarlet. Are you here to visit your dad? Cause he’s not here right now and doesn’t want you to join any guild,” Laxus then turns to Nicole. “Are you here to join the guild?”

            “Umm, yeah,” Nicole answers awkwardly when he doesn’t let Scarlet get a word in edgewise.

            “Great, Mira this one wants to join! Please take care of her while I go talk to Scarlet,” Laxus calls out and Mira guides Nicole away to deal with the enrollment of Nicole into the guild and Laxus practically drags Scarlet to his office upstairs. “Scarlet, you know that ever since we lost Nicole your dad hasn’t wanted you to join a guild for fear of you doing some dangerous job that would take you away from him as well.”

            “Laxus, my mom gave me permission to come here and join. Even she thinks dad is going overboard in protecting me,” Scarlet argues.

            “You can say that Scarlet but your dad would be the most immediate problem right now. He’s due back today and you joining would only aggravate him more than usual. He just gave up the search Scarlet, he just lost hope for finding your sister. You need to give him some time. Besides, Lucy wouldn’t just go behind your dads back and tell you that you can join the guild,” Laxus sighs. “You are obviously welcome to visit the guild any time. But I just can’t let you join.”

            Scarlet gives an annoyed sigh before she holds up her hand towards Leo. “Loke, I’m going to need that letter after all.”

            “She thought you might,” Leo hands Scarlet the envelope and Laxus opens it once it’s handed to him. The letter read as follows.

            _Laxus,_

_If you are reading this then that means that Scarlet has finally gotten me to agree to go against Natsu’s wishes and let her join the guild. So let me put it this way. My spirits are not my only strength now and I can easily get what I want when I want; this is a power I also grant my daughter whom you know I love very much. So if you don’t let her into Fairy Tail, I will hunt you down and grind you into a pile of schist. So make my baby happy and let her in._

_Your long-time friend,_

_Lucy Heartfillia Dragneel._

 

“Holy shit. Your mom is scary, alright, where do you want it?” Laxus sighs as he gives into the threatening letter that he knew was from Lucy.

“My right hand, just like mom!” Scarlet beams as Laxus pulls out his magical stamp and stamps on the guild mark for Scarlet. They go down stairs and looks at Mira Jane.

“She broke me. She actually broke me. Why is the thought of Lucy being pissed at me so frightening? She doesn’t even have Loke anymore,” Laxus whines.

“What did Lucy threaten this time?” Mira asks.

“To hunt me down and grind me into a pile of schist if I don’t make Scarlet happy and let her in the guild,” Laxus looks down sad to have been frightened by that.

“JUST PUT YOUR SHIRT ON!!!!” Drago yells and Scarlet looks around the first floor that went completely silent when Laxus whined.

“Gray’s here? I don’t see him,” Scarlet smirks and the entire guild bursts into laughter before she begins to laugh as well.

“Okay, that was funny,” Laxus laughs out.

“Really funny,” Leo adds.

“What’s so funny?” Nicole asks as she puts her shirt on from showing Drago her new mark.

“You’ll find out later,” Scarlet laughs as she puts her arm around her twin.

“Gray is actually here too. He’s upstairs,” Laxus had stopped laughing but still had mirth in his eyes. “Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy! You should see who’s down here!” Laxus calls up to them. The four of them come down the stairs and Erza is the first to speak.

“Scarlet, what are you doing here?” Erza asked and was going to go on saying that Natsu wouldn’t be happy with this when Gray interrupted her.

“Holy shit,” Gray exclaims as he stares at Nicole. Erza looks at him annoyed. “Holy fucking shit!”

“Gray what is it,” Erza waves a hand in front of Gray’s face. “Why are you staring at some random girl when Scarlet’s right in front of us?”

Gray ignores Erza and rushes to Nicole, putting an arm around her shoulders and starting to give her a noogie while trying and failing to look angry as he couldn’t stop smiling. “YOU LITTLE BRAT! I KNEW YOU WERE ALIVE!” Gray laughs. “Dammit Nicole, do you know how long I looked for you?”

At this the entire guild goes silent once again. Scarlet smiles. “Well I guess we know who the smart one is here. Heh, it’s kinda ironic,” Scarlet chuckles and Leo joins her.

“What’s going on?” Nicole laughs at the treatment that Gray is giving her. Instantly Gray stops and goes serious as he gets worried at her comment.

“Wait what? I’m sorry but could you repeat that?” Gray asks seriously.

“Um…what’s going on?” Nicole asks timidly this time and Scarlet smiles sadly.

“It’s only natural that he would react like that, he was your childhood crush after all,” Scarlet tells Nicole.

“What?” Nicole asks. “What do you mean?”

“I mean you asked mom to teach you to properly say his name without messing up before you disappeared,” Scarlet smirks making fun of her sister a little in a playful manner.

“Oh,” Nicole blushes.

“Scarlet, what’s going on? Why does she need you to explain that?” Gray asks getting even more worried.

“She lost her memory,” Drago responds for Scarlet as it still saddens her. Leo grabs Scarlet and holds her to comfort her. “Whenever she got out as a child and you all lost her, she ended up hitting her head and getting amnesia. Ever since then, me and her other spirits that she’s found along the way, have raised her.”

“Wait, let us catch up here,” Erza waves her hands in the air before placing one to her head. “Are you telling me that she is Nicole? Natsu and Lucy’s Nicole? The Nicole who went missing ten years ago? That Nicole?”

Drago sighs and Leo takes charge this time. “Yes Erza. It’s Nicole. Everything seems to check out. Turns out we should have had Scarlet help us look, she bumped right into Nicole on our way here,” Leo smiles warmly down at Scarlet. Just then we her bells ringing and Scarlet sees that Gildarts is over by Cana relaxing and drinking beer.

“Looks like Natsu’s almost here. Scarlet, you get to explain why you’re part of the guild all of a sudden, I’m not dealing with that shit. He’ll burn me and Lucy will grind me into schist. I’m not picking sides,” Laxus tells me before running for his office and Mira pouts due to knowing that it means that Natsu will turn on her first.

“Wait, since when does dad get his own bells? I thought only Gildarts got those due to his destruction problem,” Scarlet comments and looks worriedly at Erza.

“Since not long after your last visit. He had become so obsessed with finding Nicole that he had the exact same problem as Gildarts only using his fire. He almost destroyed the town once. So we started using the Gildarts procedure for him. It’s even easier now that Gildarts doesn’t leave anymore. He claims to be too old for such things,” Erza tells Scarlet and Scarlet looks at the door worried before hiding behind Leo.

“Then I doubt seeing me will be all that good. At the very least, not when he first arrives,” Scarlet cowers after hearing that and Leo just sighs.

Natsu enters the guild carrying a giant monsters head like Erza was all thse years ago when she met Lucy. Scarlet cowered when she saw this, not even recognizing her own father anymore. Nicole just stands by Gray, who had lost his shirt sometime while Scarlet and everyone was talking, and questioned if she should be scared or not.

“Mira, give me a beer. I need to refresh before I go out on my next job,” Natsu grumbles. And Mira sighs getting him his beer.

“Shouldn’t you wait a while Natsu? I know you don’t like staying put for long but, but I think that you are going too far,” Wendy barely managed to tell Natsu, one of her oldest friends, what she thought and how she was worried.

“Stay out of it Wendy. I need to keep distracted. I can’t, I can’t think about you know what. If I stop, then I will. So I’m not stopping unless I have to go home to Lucy. Did she send anything for me?” Natsu asks the last question to Mira and Mira Jane shakes her head. Suddenly all you hear is Nicole shouting.

“What happened to your clothes?! Put your clothes back on!” Nicole turns her head shyly and Gray curses.

“Shit, sorry!” Gray apologizes before he gets his clothes on. “How does this still keep happening to me?”

“What does that mean?!” Nicole asks flustered.

“It’s a habit of his. You used to giggle every time he lost his clothes, but I suppose it would shock you the first time now,” Scarlet explains momentarily forgetting her surroundings, thinking only of catching her sister back up to speed.

“SCARLET!!!!” Natsu yelled pushing Leo out of his way. Scarlet’s eyes go wide and Natsu roughly grabs Scarlet to reprimand her. “I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN’T JOIN A GUILD!! I’M TAKING YOU HOME RIGHT NOW!!!” Nicole gets scared and hides behind the closest person to her…Gray. Drago senses her fear and stands behind Nicole to reassure her. Scarlet on the other hand was wincing as her father wrenched her arm to drag her out.

Leo sees how Scarlet reacts and gets between Natsu and Scarlet, holding Scarlet in his arms protectively to keep her away from Natsu. “YOU HURT HER! NATSU, I DON’T CARE IF YOU ARE HER FATHER, I’LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER HURT SCARLET LIKE THAT AGAIN!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!!” Leo yells at Natsu for daring to hurt Scarlet and Scarlet cries pained tears into Leo’s chest. Leo pick’s Scarlet up and turns to take her upstairs but pauses. “And by the way, Lucy is the one who gave her permission. And on the way she found your other daughter, not that you noticed.” Leo tells Natsu with unhidden venom in his voice before carrying Scarlet to the infirmary so she can cry in peace in his lap and arms.

Meanwhile Drago glares at Natsu due to him scaring Nicole. Natsu’s temper dies down a bit after Leo’s outburst. At first, Leo’s interference only angered him more. So what if Scarlet got hurt a little, she shouldn’t have disobeyed him in the first place. But when Leo was dangerously calm, what he said caused Natsu to pause and think. Lucy told Scarlet she could so he can’t really be mad at her, but the last part stopped him in his tracks. Nicole was here, she was here and alive. Nothing made him happier, except then he realized that meant that Nicole saw him like that. It was the first she would have seen of him in the last decade, and she must think he turned into a monster. Nicole peeks out from behind Gray to see if it’s all over and see’s Natsu standing there dejectedly. Natsu almost seems like he’d kill himself just because he realized that his baby girl that he lost ten years ago saw him like that. Gray smiles down at her and gently pulls her over to Natsu, knowing that seeing her would cause Natsu to finally begin his return to his old happy self.

“Natsu, I think you should meet your daughter, Nicole. She lost her memories of the past and now doesn’t remember us, but she came back finally. Nicole came home,” Gray places his hand against the small of Nicole’s back and Nicole blushes at the introduction. “Nicole, this hot headed idiot here is your father, Natsu Dragneel.”

Natsu turns to Nicole and his eyes go wide upon looking at her. She’s definitely different, but she is also definitely Nicole. She has the natural red tipped and soft brown hair, the ocean like deep but yet somehow as bright as the day lit sky blue eyes, and the naturally tan skin that got a bit darker over the years. Most importantly she had Lucy’s face and his nose. Overwhelmed with joy tears began to flow down Natsu’s face and he engulfed Nicole in one of the biggest and warmest hugs of her life. Natsu’s hug was full of joy and sadness. Joy of finding his long lost daughter and the sadness of having lost her in the first place.


End file.
